The spy girl and the novice spy
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: A prisoner of WOOHP has escaped from his cell and is looking for a revenge, the members of the Spiez is on vacation except Megan who will resolve the case with a teammate who has a relationship with someone family.


**_The characters do not belong to me but to their respective owners. The history is the only thing that belongs to me._**

* * *

Unknown place - 11:03 p.m.

On an island, a shadow ran hastily when fleeing WOOHP agents who were chasing him. The agents that were made up of 5 were chasing the shadow who had stolen some secret files about Jerry and the WOOHP agency.

Agent 2: "Hurry, we can not allow it to escape" -said his weapon pointing to the shadow.

The other agents were pointing their weapons where the shadow and at that precise moment stopped running and the agents did the same.

Agent 4: "Alright, we give those files and surrender to WOOHP" -he said pointing his gun in the shadow.

"**_Sorry, but that will not be possible_**" –said pressing a button on a control.

The agents suddenly discovered that they were caught in a trap and were caught by a net who raised them to a tree. The agents were trying to free themselves without any achievement while the shadow simply approached them while laughing.

"**_Now that I have these files in my hands, no one can stop me and I will soon take revenge on WOOHP_**" –said while laughing.

When they heard the laughter, the agents assumed that it was "she". The shadow falls under the agents and he takes them to his secret lair to start his revenge against WOOHP.

House of the Clark - 08:05 a.m.

On a Saturday morning, the Clank family were preparing their bags because they were going on a field trip thanks to a prize with 5 tickets. Cal and Karen Clark were holding some suitcases while their children Lee, Marc, Tony were excited to go.

Cal: "Boys, do not forget anything before going to the field"

Guys: "We will not do it, dad!"

Tony: "I can not believe it, one day without fighting evil is what I needed" -said doing a pose of relaxation while imagining being in the field cast and listening to the tranquility.

Lee: "Yes I know, Jerry informed us that there would be no crime because the villains were in the cells of WOOHP"

Marc: "It's great that we all go to have fun on this vacation"

"Everyone except me," said a very annoyed female voice.

Lee, Marc and Tony watched their sister Megan who was standing with her arms crossed when she learned that the prize consisted of bringing a family of 5 and they were 6. His mother Karen approached her upset daughter and gave her a warm hug.

Karen: "Megan, I know you can not go because the contest consisted of 5 tickets," she told her daughter.

Megan: "And why did not dad decide to leave that contest?"

Lee/Marc/Tony: "NEVER!" They said in unison.

Megan: "Idiots ..." I mumble to herself.

Karen: "I know that bothers you, but see the good side, you'll have the house alone during the weekend," she said.

Megan realized that her mother was right, having the house alone for her and not hearing the screams of her brothers is what she had always wanted. She supposed it was not a bad idea that her family were going to take a vacation without her, so she could do whatever she wanted.

Megan: "Well, I guess you're right" -she told her mother.

Karen kissed her on the forehead as she went to the car with her husband, Megan observed her brothers who were watching her.

Megan: "What are you waiting for? Go with mom and dad to the country, "she told her brothers.

Lee: "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He said to his sister.

Megan: "Of course, I'm a very strong girl" -she said with a smile.

Lee: "... Ok, we'll see you on Sunday night" -he said goodbye to his sister.

Marc and Tony did the same and got into the car and so the Clark family left for their vacation. Megan was very relieved that she had the house to herself and sat on the sofa to watch TV.

Megan: "Very good Megan, you have the whole weekend for you alone, there's nothing that can ruin it," she told herself.

To his bad luck, the sofa began to tremble until a passage absorbed Megan to take it to the basement. Megan was adjusting herself so that she could fall gently into the armchair where she and his brothers always landed in Jerry's office.

Megan: "Great, my vacation was ruined," she said as she continued to slide until she reached WOOHP.

Upon arriving at WOOHP, she landed softly on the sofa and was not compared like the other times she and her brothers arrived. I watch Jerry who was watching some plans and had a totally worried and tense look.

Megan: "Hi Jerry, ¿what's the matter?" She asked.

Jerry: "Megan, I'm glad you came. I know you were relaxing for your weekend alone in your house, but I needed your presence "

Megan: "What happened?"

Jerry: "A prisoner of WOOHP escaped the previous night, our security cameras captured that the prisoner had hacked all the security alarms in order to enter my office and enter my computer to take some secret files from the agency" -explicit.

Megan: "And they found out who was the prisoner?"

Jerry: "No, apparently the prisoner had erased all his data from WOOHP so that he would not identify it, absolutely everything has been erased from his existence in WOOHP"

Megan: "Wow, what ingenuity" -said surprised.

Jerry: "That same night we sent 5 agents to look for him in an unknown place, however, we did not receive any signal until then" - he said to the girl.

Megan: "Well, I'm ready to catch that prisoner," she said prepared.

From there, Jerry's electronic "assistant" appeared: Gladys.

Gladys: "**_While we know that your brothers are on holiday in the country, we can not allow you to go alone_**"

Megan: "What?" She said confused.

Jerry: "That's right, we do not know how dangerous the prisoner can be, so we'll send you a teammate to help you in this mission"

Megan: "A teammate?" I ask.

Jerry: "Do not worry, I know you'll get along very well when you meet," he said.

Megan: "Well, if you say so," she said shrugging.

Jerry: "I will send you to the place where you will find him, see you soon," he said.

From there, he pressed a button on his desk and a hole was cut in the ground causing Megan to leave the office quickly. Jerry sat in his seat while looking at Gladys.

Gladys: "**_Jerry, are you sure your choice of Megan's teammate work?_**"

Jerry: "Of course, let's not forget that he is a relative of one of our WOOHP agents and also, some of our agents know about it" he said with a sly smile.

Central Park of Beverly Hills - 9:03 a.m.

Megan was walking in the park while she waited for the companion who reassigned him Jerry, sat on a bench to be able to wait for him.

Megan: "Very good Megan, you just have to wait for him and do the mission with him. I wonder what his appearance will look like"

From there, Megan imagined the boy with brown, dark or blond hair while he had a lovely face and smile making the girl scream with emotion.

Jerry: "**_Megan, do you hear me?_**" He said from his comlink.

Megan: "Yes, I hear you loud and clear," she told him.

Jerry: "**_Perfect, to know how is your partner his hair is blond with a lock_**"

Megan: "Ok, blond guy with a lock" she told herself while looking for him.

From there, a boy approached her to talk.

"Excuse me, ¿are you Megan Clark?" I ask the girl.

Megan: "Eh? Oh sure, that's me "

"Great, my name is Normy, your teammate," he said introducing himself.

Megan: "You're my teammate?" I ask.

Jerry: "**_This is Megan, the young Normy will be your partner for this mission and as an extra fact, he is a cousin of Agent Clover_**"

Megan was shocked by the news Jerry gave her and she was right, Normy had the same lock as Clover when he first met her.

Normy: "So, ¿are we teammates?"

Megan: "Yes, we have to capture a prisoner who escaped from WOOHP. One question, how did they contact you?" –He said curiously.

Normy: "Simple, I was once taken along with my cousin and her friends to Jerry's office and my cousin Clover told me that Jerry was her teacher. I'm glad you did not erase my memory after that. "

Megan: "Well, let's start with the search for the prisoner," she said boldly.

Normy: "As you say, teammate" he said.

WOOHP - 9:30 a.m.

Normy and Megan were inspecting the cell that the prisoner had left, checked on each side of the cell and found absolutely nothing. Normy had the same suit as the Spiez and his color was orange, it was a choice of Megan because it was a very striking color.

Megan: "How strange, I can not find anything"

Normy: "You're right, it's as if the prisoner managed to leave no trace" -he said while checking the bed.

While they were still searching for a clue, Megan noticed a lipstick that was lying on the floor. He picked it up to inspect it.

Normy: "What did you find?"

Megan: "A common lipstick, I guess the prisoner is a woman," he said.

Normy took the lipstick and squeezed it so hard that it sent out a laser beam that went into the cell barrier making a small hole.

Megan: "Of course, it's a laser labial. For sure, the prisoner used it to make a circle and thus escape stealthily "

Normy: "What circle?"

Megan: "He who is on the barrier and who is quite noticeable so that someone can see it" -she said pointing to the circle.

Normy watched him for a few seconds and laughed a little at that, Megan was contacting Jerry to tell him what they had found.

Megan: "Jerry, we've found the first clue, the prisoner is a woman," she said.

However, all I could hear was static which made the 2 agents really miss each other.

Normy: "What's going on?"

Megan: "I have no idea"

From there, they saw Jerry tied up and with his mouth closed giving them a "Help" look, making the agents stay in shock. Suddenly, a female voice with a robotic sound began to speak.

"**Jerry can not talk right now because he's in a meeting with a very dear _friend_**" –said sarcastically.

Megan: "What have you done to Jerry?!" she screamed.

"**Nothing ... yet, if you want to find him I need you to bring me the documents that are in Jerry's office**"

Jerry: "**¡DO NOT DO IT, IT'S A TRAP!**"

**"SILENCE!**"

From there, the line was cut by putting it in its static place. Normy and Megan looked at each other having a concern for Jerry.

Megan: "It can not be, Jerry has been abducted by the prisoner, what shall we do?"

Normy: "You have to do what you asked us"

Megan: "¡¿Are you crazy?! We can not give those documents to ... "

From there, she was interrupted by Normy who put a finger in her mouth.

Normy: "Do not worry, I have a plan, but it will require a time and a call" -he said as he took out his cell phone.

Megan did not know what Normy was planning, but when the blond guy told her everything, she understood it now.

Megan: "Do you think it will work?"

Normy: "Sure, you just trust that together we can save Jerry and catch the prisoner," he said with a smile.

Megan smiled back and they both shook hands indicating they were ready for action.

Megan: "Let's start with the action"

Unknown place - 11:16 a.m.

Jerry was trying to break free from the tie he was in, however, the tie was so hard that even his martial art touches would not work. His attempts were in vain and gave a sigh of defeat.

Jerry: "Ugh, apparently that tie is as strong as it seems" he said to himself.

"**That's right, that tie can not untie you, it's a pity**" said a voice.

Jerry noticed the voice and looked at the silhouette of the prisoner who had escaped WOOHP to do her misdeeds.

Jerry: "Whoever you are, you will not get away with yours. You'll see that the spy Megan and her partner Normy will put you behind bars "

"**Seriously? That I would like to see for my own eyes**"

From there, the prisoner came out of the shadows to reveal who was trying to make Jerry was surprised who was: Geraldine Husk.

Geraldine: "Surprised to see me, Jerry?"

Jerry: "So it was you, the prisoner who escaped from the cells of WOOHP"

Geraldine: "That's right, it was very difficult to escape, but I did it thanks to some tricks up my sleeve. I also had to hack all the alarms so they would not make any noise and as for the 5 agents that you sent me, I left them in a cell so they could not escape and take away their weapons "

Jerry: "Where do you want to go, Geraldine?"

Geraldine: "I'll just say a few words: **FINISH WITH YOU**" -she shouted.

Jerry: "You will not get away with it, Geraldine. The spies will be looking for you"

Geraldine: "Oh and I want that to happen," she said.

Jerry was surprised at that.

Jerry: "What did you mean by that?"

Geraldine: "You'll see, you'll see," she said with a wicked smile.

Outside that place, a jet was taking Normy and Megan to the place where the prisoner had Jerry as a hostage.

Megan: "Wow, I did not know you had a friend who would take us to Jerry"

Normy: "In fact, she's a friend of my cousin Clover. Once I introduced myself and from there I started to fall very well " –he said while watching the girl who was piloting – "¿All right, Britney? "

The girl who was called Britney raised her thumb in approval giving a smile to the blond boy, Megan watched from the window that they were coming to a dark island.

Britney: "Alright, let's land and save Jerry from that dangerous prisoner"

Normy/Megan: "To order!" They said in unison.

At the moment of landing the jet to the island, the 3 agents came down and walked stealthily in case there was a hidden trap.

Britney: "Well, we have to be alert in case some trap is hidden under our noses" -she told the young spies.

Megan: "I wish Jerry was fine," she said pleading.

Normy: "I wonder who the villain will be?"

Britney: "I guess in one that has a direct relationship with WOOHP and with Jerry" –she said –"I think I know who it is" –she told the young agents.

Normy/Megan: "Who?"

Britney: "Well ..."

"I'd better introduce myself, do not you think?" Said a voice.

Britney, Normy and Megan went into combat mode when they heard the voice and they turned their eyes to reveal who it was. The person came out of the shadows to reveal himself as Geraldine Husk.

Geraldine: "Welcome, spies"

Geraldine: "Are you going to fight with me? You better call your mommy because you will not be saved from this"

Megan: "We'll see who will call her mommy"

From there, Megan gave the first blow kicking with both feet and Geraldine crossed her arms in her face to avoid being hit. Geraldine made a turn with her foot raised causing Megan to bend over so as not to be shocked and took out some metal balls that she put on Geraldine causing an electric shock to come out causing Geraldine to feel the shock.

Megan: "Well, with that I distracted her a bit"

From there, she took out her skate in the form of a vacuum cleaner and went straight to the lair. Geraldine noticed and pulled out the metal balls and ran to the lair to stop them.

Geraldine: "Those brats, they're going to pay me"

In Geraldine's lair, Normy had freed Jerry and Britney and waited for Megan to come.

Jerry: "Thank God they came, I did not know Britney was going to accompany them" -he said looking at the girl.

Britney: "Nah, it's just a help to Normy," she said giving the blond boy a smile.

From there, Megan came and went to them to know that all were well.

Megan: "Are you all okay?"

Jerry: "Yes, now I need to go to the computer to get all the stolen files that Geraldine has"

Jerry went straight to the computer and did everything possible to get the files and save them on his USB and everything had been a success, the secret files were now on Jerry's USB and the agents celebrated.

Jerry: "Alright, now let's get out of this ..."

Suddenly, they felt that the floor was shaking and they watched Geraldine who had giant robotic arms and had an angry face.

Geraldine: "**GIVE ME THOSE FILES, BELONG TO ME!**"

Britney: "Of course not, they belong to WOOHP" she said annoyed.

Geraldine: "I did not want to get to this, but they do not leave me another option" -said preparing his left arm to attack.

Normy: "Get out of here, Megan and I will take care of you"

Megan: "Us? Normy, in case you have noticed, has giant arms "

Normy approached her whispering something in her ear and Megan was surprised by the plan.

Normy: "Just be yourself" -he said winking at her.

Megan: "Ok, whatever you say" -she winked at him.

Megan and Normy ran to Geraldine and she attacked with her robotic arms causing the young spies to dodge her thanks to their skates, they slid on the stairs barriers as they rose above making Geraldine confused.

Geraldine: "What do you think they do ?!"

Megan and Normy took out their metal balls and put them in the metal arms to remove the laser labials and aim at the metal ball causing the heat to heat them too much to get a giant electric shock causing Geraldine to receive it and the robotic arms to leave to work and be destroyed. Megan and Normy got off their skates as they watched a defeated Geraldine growling.

Megan/Normy: "We won!" They said giving each other a fist crash.

Geraldine: "It can not be, not with Sam, Alex and Clover I had that humiliation" she said while watching the ground with her fists clenched.

From there, Britney handcuffed Geraldine and stood her up as Jerry approached.

Jerry: "Geraldine, this time we'll see to it that you will never escape again," he said.

Geraldine rumbled as she went with Britney to the jet, Jerry watched Megan and Normy who were looking at each other with a smile.

Jerry: "Megan, Normy, let me congratulate you guys for releasing me so I can rescue the WOOHP files and stop Geraldine. I knew they would make a good team "

Megan: "Well, you made my weekend very fun, Jerry"

Normy: "Yes, it's amazing that, even though it was my first mission, I did it very well" - he said with a smile.

Megan: "One moment, ¡¿first mission?!"

Jerry: "That's right, Normy had to train for 3 months and do the spy exam so he could be your partner in this mission"

Normy: "That's true" -he said while laughing.

Megan: "So, ¿does it mean that this will be our first and last mission together?" She asked.

Jerry: "Well, I've been thinking that I would put you guys on special missions sometimes, if you guys want"

Megan and Normy looked at each other and gave Jerry a smile.

Megan / Normy: "Of course!"

Jerry: "Alright, let's go to WOOHP to solve some issues"

Jerry along with Megan and Normy left the lair to go to WOOHP and rest for the moment.

Spies' apartment - 2:30 p.m.

In the apartment, the spies Sam, Alex and Clover were relaxing for the moment after they went shopping in the city and were exhausted.

Clover: "Ugh, I can not believe all the things we've bought"

Sam: "Clover, if you have bought a quantity of fashionable clothes"

Alex: "And do not forget that you and Mandy are almost killed for a dress"

Sam: "That's right, we had to get you out of the store before they kicked us out of there"

Clover thought about the moment when she and Mandy were fighting like cats for the dress.

Clover: "Well, but at least nothing was hurt ... except for my hair that I had to go to the hairdresser to be happy" – she said while clutching her hair.

Alex: "Sure, Clover"

From there, they received a call from Jerry and Sam instantly replied. When I observed the call on the screen, the girls observed Jerry who had an angry face and did not know what was happening to him.

Sam: "Jerry, are you okay ...?"

Jerry: "**_I had just called them for 3 hours and none of you guys answered me!_**" He said causing a mini Jerry to leave the screen scaring the spies.

Alex: "Well, what happened was that we were shopping," I explain.

Jerry: "**_Good. As you guys were shopping, Geraldine had just escaped from WOOHP cells_**" –he told the spies.

Sam: "What?! Do not worry, we'll go to ... "

Jerry: "**_Fortunately, Megan helped me with the mission of capturing Geraldine_**"

Alex: "Do you mean the girl with her brothers?" I ask.

Jerry: "**_That's right, because her brothers could not accompany her because they were on vacation I put a colleague that Clover should know him_**"

Clover: "Me?"

From there, they heard some sounds that came very close to Jerry.

Jerry: "**_Megan, Normy, I told them not to touch that device!_**"

Megan/Normy: "**_Sorry!_**"

Clover: "Normy, my little cousin?!"

Jerry: "**_Eh ... I have to go, see you_**" -said cutting the call.

Clover: "I'll talk to Jerry about this," she said as she searched for a hiding place where she could take her to WOOHP.

Alex and Sam simply watched her and then looked at each other.

Alex: "I told you we had to tell her"

Sam: "I know, but Jerry told us we did not have to say anything"

Alex: "Better than she finds out"

Sam: "You're right," she said as she approved.

**-End-**


End file.
